The present invention relates to a new and distinct shrub rose plant which was originated by me by crossing an unnamed seedling with the variety AUScot.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety that is disease resistant, tall, strong growing plant, with apricot orange, fully double blooms of an old fashioned shape, with a strong, fruity, tea rose fragrance, and that repeat flowers well throughout the summer. The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Tall, bushy, arching growth;
2. Quite large, neatly formed rosette shaped blooms with a strong, fruity tea rose fragrance;
3. Very good disease resistance; and
4. Repeat flowering.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding, as performed at Wolverhampton, England, shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.